


Planes de sábado

by cs90



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Xavierine - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cs90/pseuds/cs90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspiró frustrado, esto no era como lo había planeado. Sin duda era muy patético, pasar la noche del sábado con la hermana de tu ex, espiándole con su cita. Pero los celos podían con él y en cuanto se enteró que Charles, su Charles, iba a salir con ese tal Howlett de último curso, decidió que la idea de ir no era tan descabellada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes de sábado

 

—Por favor Erik, recuérdame que demonios hago aquí—dijo la rubia en tono hastiado.

Ni siquiera habían entrado aún en el cine, se encontraban en la cola para tomar las entradas. Aunque Erik no la hacía mucho caso ni a ella ni a sus quejas, estaba enormemente agradecido a Raven por ayudarle y acompañarle al cine en cuanto le explicó la situación.

—Raven, ya te he dicho que te pagaría la entrada. Deja de refunfuñar— replicó en un tono inusualmente bajo.

La chica bufó en respuesta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, siguió parloteando de nuevo pero esta vez él no la prestó ninguna atención. Elevó su cabeza por encima de la fila de personas que tenía enfrente, su mirada buscaba un objetivo claro. Llevaba unos minutos sin mirar y no podía permitirse perderles la pista, después de todo lo que le había costado enterarse de aquella cita. Todos iban en parejas, charlaban animadamente y algunas chicas reposaban su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, sin duda esperaban ser invitadas en un gesto caballeroso. Mientras, los chicos esperarían ansiosos a la oscuridad de la sala para deslizar el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y aprovechar la situación para una recompensa mayor.

 _Chaqueta de cuero marrón y abrigo gris, chaqueta de cuero marrón y abrigo gris, chaqueta de cuero marrón y abrigo gris._ Repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, casí como un mantra, buscando entre la maraña de personas a esas dos que coincidieran con la descripción de los jóvenes a los que había visto llegar mientras él y Raven esperaban ocultos en la otra acera.

—¡Erik! —sonó al unísono junto a un codazo en su abdomen, se giró a su derecha, agachando un poco su cabeza para no ser visto, no dijo nada pero miró con enfado a su pareja—Que tortura, ¡y apenas hemos entrado! ¿Quieres por el amor de Dios dejar de comportarte como un psicópata y hacerme un poco de caso? Te vendría bien distraerte un poco.

Aún permanecía parapetado y tan sólo asintió en respuesta, por más que lo evitara su atención se dispersaba hacia delante. Aunque asentía a lo que la chica le decía y contestaba con algún: claro o estupendo. La cola avanzaba y aún no había rastro de ellos, su interior se impacientaba, comenzaban a sudarle las manos, ¿y si habían cambiado de planes? ¿y si los descubrían? ¿creerían que era un ex acosador? Sin apenas darse cuenta, terminaron llegando a la ventanilla y tras unos segundos sin decir nada, ante la mirada cansada del vendedor, Raven le dió otro leve empujón.

—Oh, perdón. Dos entradas para la sala 1—pidió secamente.

El vendedor tomó las entradas y contestó.

—Empieza en quince minutos, fila 12, asientos 16 y 17, son 10 dolares.

Erik sacó la billetera de su chaqueta y deslizó el dinero por la ventanilla mientras la joven recogía las entradas y dedicaba su coqueta sonrisa.

—Disculpa que te haga una pregunta pero ¿sabes a qué sala han ido dos chicos, uno de ellos lleva una chaqueta de cuero marrón, alto y con músculos, el otro es más pequeño, con un abrigo gris, moreno, pelo corto, ojos azules...?

—Veo a cientos de personas cada día ¿de verdad crees que me voy a quedar con sus caras? —replicó de mala gana el chico, un destello de rabia cruzó el estómago del joven—Y ahora apártate, estás formando más cola aún.

Erik abrió la boca para contestarle pero sus palabras quedaron calladas en cuanto Raven le agarró del brazo y lo arrastró al interior. Tratando de evitar un espectáculo.

—Me pediste un favor y me dijiste que intentásemos ser discretos y pasar desapercibidos—se quejó ella—Compórtate entonces tú también.

El magnético se enderezó y sintiéndose algo culpable se dejó guiar por ella entre las personas. El cine, aunque no era muy grande, estaba repleto de gente. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se cruzaran. Tendría que abandonar su plan de espiar o asegurarse de salir los primeros y volver a la acera de enfrente para esperar a que salieran. Suspiró frustrado, esto no era como lo había planeado. Sin duda era muy patético, pasar la noche del sábado con la hermana de tu ex, espiándole con su cita. Pero los celos podían con él y en cuanto se enteró que Charles, _su Charles_ , iba a salir con ese tal Howlett de último curso, decidió que la idea de ir no era tan descabellada.

Cuando estaba a punto de guardar la billetera en el abrigo, una mano le detuvo.

—Creo que me merezco al menos unas palomitas dulces y un refresco, gigante y así lo compartimos—resignado, le dedicó una media sonrisa y sacó otro par de billetes mientras se dirigian a la cola para comprarlo.

El ambiente cálido del interior invitaba a deshacerse de los abrigos, Raven protestaba de que de haberlo sabido hubiera traido falda. Avanzaban lentamente mientras continuaba el bullicio a su alrededor. Se sentía abrumado, todo ese ruido y la sensación pesada que albergaba le hacían creer que en cualquier momento iba a explotar y perder el control. Un nudo de pesar se instaló en su garganta, tragó saliva y en un intento de aclarar su mente, ladeó la cabeza, saliéndose un poco de la fila y fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Su hombro izquierdo chocó de llenó contra el torso de alguien, que para su desgracia, era ni más ni menos que el propietario de la chaqueta de cuero marrón.

—Mira por donde vas chaval—se quejó el chico, sus miradas se cruzaron y a pesar de la altura de Erik, se sentía en inferioridad de condiciones respecto a él. Se irguió disimuladamente y contestó lo más tajante que pudo.

—Yo estoy en la cola, quieto, el que deberías mirar eres tú—el gesto de enfado en la cara de Howlett se vislumbraba en sus facciones—Chaval.

Tras su musculada espalda surgió esa otra persona que estaba buscando, el magnético apartó la mirada de su oponente para dedicársela a él. La sorpresa congeló la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y sintió como sus ojos se abrían un poco más de lo habitual, interrogantes y nerviosos por la incómoda situación.

—Erik.. —dijo con voz estrangulada y algo más aguda de lo normal, este contempló sus ojos, expectante y tratando de no ruborizarse o meter la pata, Charles carraspeó nervioso—¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir...¡Que sorpresa!

—Hola Charles—contestó él, tratando de trasladar toda su ansiedad a sus puños, apretados con fuerza, aún a la defensiva—Hemos venido a ver la película.

Fue en ese momento en que repararon en la presencia de la joven, quien simplemente saludó con la mano libre.

—Oh—replicó el ojiazul, al magnético le resultó imposible no fijarse en cómo los labios del telépata se fruncieron y en como su intranquilidad se plasmaba en el pronunciamiento de su nuez en el cuello. Mucho más visible que de costumbre.

—¿Le conoces Chuck? —intervino Howlett en ese tenso silencio.

Al ojiverde en ese momento le sobrepasaban las ganas de gritar, de empujarle y golpearlo. Apartarlo lejos de él, proclamar a los cuatro vientos que claro que se conocían. Era el amor de su vida, el chico con el que tropezó el primer instante de entrar por su clase de matemáticas el primer día de instituto. Del que se había enamorado perdidamente y con el que había vivido dos años de relación hasta que Shaw se atravesó en su camino y cambió todo.

 Sin embargo, todo eso fue reducido a un mero.

—Sí, nos conocemos—reconoció timidamente el castaño—Me alegra haberte visto, Erik. En serio.

Conocía demasiado bien al telépata y sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, pero eso no le bastaba. Poco le importaba irradiar celos y enfado, lo único que deseaba era ser él su acompañante. El silencio persistia entre ellos,ajeno al bullicio que les rodeaba.

—Será mejor que entremos o nos perderemos los estrenos—dijo casi ordenándole aquel estúpido musculado, sus entrañas rugían de furia—Chaval—despidiéndose con altivez, adelantando unos pasos, apremiando a Charles con ello.

Ambos se contemplaron con pesar,o por lo menos eso pensaba el magnético. Ya le había visto, su plan se había ido a la basura, saberse descubierto sólo le dejaba la opción de aprovechar con parsimonia y delicadeza esos preciados momentos. Por eso le resultaba tan amarga la despedida. Aún más sabiendo que Charles se iba a meter en esa sala a oscuras, donde probablemente se cogerían de la mano y quien sabe si se besarían.

—Charles, recuerda que el último bus cercano a la mansión pasa a las doce. No voy a llamar a nadie para ir a buscarte—reprochó Raven aligerando la situación. El telépata desvió su mirada para fijarla en su hermana mientras la contestaba.

—Lo sé, tranquila, no hará falta.

—¿Acaso te lleva mister musculitos? —inquirió ella.

—¡No le llames así! —siseó en reproche—Y sí, me lleva James. Así que nos vemos allí—volvió a mirarle, con un rubor cruzando sus mejillas, claramente avergonzado—Que lo paseis bien.

—Adiós Charles—contestó Erik, apartando la mirada.

No hizo falta mirarles para saber que en cuanto regresó a su lado, Howlett pasó su brazo por la cintura del menor atrayéndole hacia él. Estúpido _James._  En cuanto se alejaron, el pecho del mayor seguía hirviendo de rabia pero exhaló varias veces profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas y estaba seguro que o lograba relajarse o destruiría todo el edificio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Piensa en un campo verde, tranquilo, con el sol bañando tu rostro._ Así era como Charles le había enseñado y era la única manera de encontrar la serenidad. Cerró los párpados unos instantes y al abrirlos se encontró con el rostro de Raven mirándolo con seriedad.

—¿De verdad quieres entrar? —preguntó a modo de voz de su conciencia, tras unos instantes eternos, negó—Está bien. Te ahorras las palomitas y ya que has pagado las entradas yo invitó a un batido en la cafetería del final de la calle.

Le agarró del brazo y lo sacó de aquella cola detenida por ellos mismos, dejó de escuchar, tan solo veía un mar de rostros desfigurados rodeándole. Se sintió sobrepasado y agachó la cabeza dejándose guiar, sólo unos pasos antes de salir al exterior fue cuando giró su cabeza y miró de nuevo hacia el interior. El destino y su fortuna hicieron que esta vez a la primera diera con su objetivo. El chico de la entrada les pedía los tickets y pudo ver la sonrisa de Charles al entregarle el suyo. Sin duda, tenía que aceptar que él era feliz. Sin Erik. Volteó su rostro antes de que pudiera ver que tan solo un segundo después, el telépata se había volteado. Justo tras entrar James a la sala. Este, unicamente alcanzó a ver su figura saliendo del brazo de su hermana.

 Erik, jamás pudo ver la profunda tristeza que irradiaba su mirada, y cómo con resignación, les vió alejarse mientras él se quedaba allí, entre la multitud, totalmente abatido.

 

 


End file.
